Azura Flames
by CielUchiha
Summary: Erika had never been one for fights, but, being a member of the Azura clan, she was dragged into them constantly. Tumbling through a twist of events, Eri joined the Akatsuki - and met Uchiha Itachi. (ItachixOC. Enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

Azura Erika's day had never been so awkward.

She was a Shinobi of Aoigakure, an island hidden within the tropical blue skies of the sea. Ruled by the Sorajinku, Asuna, it was a small but powerful area. Many people feared it, and there was also a rumour that the Sorajinku was a Jinchuriki. Of course, these rumours were absolute nonsense, so the Sorajinku ignored it. But her mysteriousness just fuelled the little game of Chinese whispers.

On this precise day, it was Eri's turn to patrol the boarder. At seventeen years old, Eri was one of the younger Jonin Shinobi.

Eri had woken up in her tiny cottage. She, even though fully conscious (if not a little groggy), had decided to lay there for a short while longer. It had taken her a minute for it to sink in, but it slowly dawned on her that she was supposed to have been by the sea at 8:00am.

"Shiiiiiit..." she groaned, trudging out of bed. "How the hell could I forget..." Eri, rubbing away the sleep in her eyes, trailed into the bathroom. She rinsed her face a little, and put on her Aoigakure forehead protector. Her long, white hair - a trademark of the Azura clan - was already pulled back into its usual ponytail, tied with a red ribbon. She quickly shoved on her usual clothing - an emerald crop top with a pair of baggy black trousers.

Now fully ready, Eri checked the time. She gave an irritated sigh when she saw the time: 11:45am. Within a quick number of calculations, she deduced that it would be at least 12:15 before the reached the sea. Another couple of quick sums, and she concluded that, if she ran, she could be there by 12. Eri, quickly grabbing a pair of her usual emerald boots, sprinted out the door.

When she had finally reached her destination - the outskirts of the island, blurring into the wide, delicate ocean - an officer was waiting for Eri. He was one of the younger-looking ones, though still strict. And, for some reasons, most female shinobi ended up in his bed. "Azura! You're late!"

"I don't really give a shit - I know what you're trying to do. You're going to say that you'll tell the Sorajinku, and if I don't want you to, then I've to come to your house tonight. Where we would play together, right?" Eri was quite smart for her age. A smug smirk somehow found its way onto her pale lips.

Of course, the captain looked rather offended - and aggressive. "You little brat..." He heard footsteps behind him - another female shinobi was coming to him, late. "You're lucky you're not the only late one," he growled, then turned to meet the other shinobi with a smile.

Eri shuddered, then continued to do her duty. After a couple of minutes, she realised that her area was rather crowded. Because of that, she moved quickly to the other side of the island - where she was met by a two men around her age, on a flying white dove-like bird.

They were both wearing a long black cloak with a red cloud pattern dotted all over it. One of them had black hair which was met by eyes of the same color, and he had large lines between his nose and his eye. The other had a hat on, so Eri couldn't see his face properly.

"Who the f-" Eri started, when the one with the hat put a hand inside his bag. A long squelching noise was made, as he pulled out the hand, only to hold a beautiful dove, a minute replica of the one they were riding on. He quickly made a hand sign - which one was it? Ox? It was so fast that Eri couldn't even see it - and it grew in size. Another hand sign and it exploded, leaving an unconscious Eri in its wake.


	2. Chapter 2

When Eri regained consciousness, all she could see was the sky. She carefully turned her body around, and it was only then that she realised that she was riding on part of the large dove. "Chimamire-" she started in a quiet whisper, as the male with the hat on turned around. He chuckled slightly at the use of Eri's jutsu, and turn his head to the other male. He spoke in an undertone so low that Eri could just hear it. "The Jinchuriki's awake, un."

Eri's eyes widened as the truth dawned upon her. "You're Akatsuki members, right?! Let me go! I'm not a Jinchuriki! Look, I can name every single Jinchuriki for you, if you want - and I'm not one of them! I'll do anything for you - want an extra follower of Orochimaru? Want me to join? I can do it-!" But Eri was cut off by the black haired man.

"We are not supporters of Orochimaru, nor are we tied to anything to do with him. Deidara, bring us to the ground. As for another member..." He fully turned his head towards Eri. "... You'll be dead before that happens."

"Heh..." They were coming towards the ground now. "You'll regret the day you ever challenged an Azura to a fight..."

"Itachi." The man who Eri thought was Deidara was looking at the black haired man, whom Eri knew now as Itachi. "You've had all the fights up until now, Itachi my man. Let me fight the Azura, un."

"No. The Azura clan is one of great power, it is even said they have a Kekkai Genkai..." Itachi closed his eyes, and, when he opened them, Eri recognised the infamous Sharingan-

Wait! His Sharingan was... different...? The details were more exaggerated... Was this... was this the legendary Mangekyo Sharingan?

Eri's heart was racing. "Let's see if the Azura Kekkai Genkai can beat the Mangekyo Sharingan...!"

"Uchiha clan?" guessed Eri, closing her eyes. "You know, my Kekkai Genkai has a name..." Her eyes were a mess of black and dark blue when she opened them, with a red pupil. "Chimamire Yokubo! Let's just see how powerful your Sharingan is...!"


End file.
